bravecrossfandomcom-20200213-history
FULL PATCH DETAILS v1.19
'New Content' *Newly added account XP exchange feature; when the main account level is full, excess XP can be exchanged for other items. *New heroes unlocked: Rebounder *New heroes preview: Darkron *Rebounder will be in the Lair Shop; Darkron will be in the Limited Time Event (Just for preview , released in the future) *Added a new''' Special Grand Hero''' feature, Darkron and Starcaller will enter the Special Grand Hero. Each team can only be allowed one Special Grand Hero (in the future, more Grand Heroes will become Special Grand Heroes) *New Campaign Instances (LV71-84) unlocked! and bonuses. *Opening of Infernal and Nightmare difficulty in Chronicles and new Tech Level, which includes some Grand Hero Souls *Chronicles have a Raid feature, complete the mentioned Stage difficulty 10 time to unlock the Raid feature (each Faction is independently calculated) *The Easy, Normal, Hard mode of Chronicle will not drop Souls of Luna, Redmask, Frostbow, Aeternus, Hephaestus, Wizen, Barbarus and Great Sage. In the Nightmare mode, apart from Easy, Normal, Hard mode heroes, hero Souls such as Luna, Redmask, Hawkeye, Frostbow, Aeternus, Hephaestus, Deathstar, Wizen, Barbarus, Great Sage, Vanda will also drop. In the Infernal mode, apart from Nightmare mode heroes, hero Souls such as Markus, Darkron, Kitsune will also drop. *Construction of a new Chronicle Shop! Where you can use Chronicle Coins (a new resource) to purchase Hero Souls in the future. 'CHANGES' #The Guide has a Fate Hero and Fate Grand Hero class. #In the X-Server Arena, Master and higher brackets can't perform Revenge. #Darkron Attack/Banner Conquest will be closed temporarily. #Players will be sent Avatar Frames based on the ranking of the previous X-Server Arena. (Frames only last one season) #In the Battle of Dun Pass, after reaching level 40, Markus will have increased CC effect based on level; full immunity to CC effects will be at level 80. #Adjustments to Starcaller’s Mythic Talent #Increased rate of War Soul Elixirs in the Hero Quest. #Legion Chest now has a chance of dropping Relic Materials. #'Fate Dynast' Awakening Skill has been modified so that it has CC effects on BOSSES. #Adjusted the penetration formula calculation. 'BUG FIXES' #Fixed display bug where 6/7 Star heroes were displayed as 5 Star heroes. #Fixed Fate Frostbow Awakening Skill drawing Rage from the BOSS problem (not effective normally) 'Take Note' After the V1.19 update, players will be able to play while downloading resources; reducing the waiting time. As this depends on the speed of the internet, some graphics may not be complete; however this will not affect the overall game play experience. 'V1.19 Update Q&A' Here’s a few questions and answers; check them out: #Can you explain the penetration thing or how you adjusted it? Ans: The PEN formula has been adjusted; on exactly how it’s been adjusted or the exact formula, we are unable to publish. However, we can tell you that the effect is greater than what it was before. #You said you were releasing Darkron, not releasing a preview. What is this? Ans: Darkron will not be fully released in V1.19; you’ll be able to preview him in the game but he will not be released immediately. You’ll be able to get him through an event later on. So stay tuned! #About the Legion chests, we can only get them via Siege? Ans: You’ll soon be able to get them from events through the Legion Chest, Legion Resources and Personal Contributions. #I read that we might be able to turn on and off fated heroes awakening skill, is this true? Ans: We are still working on this one; so please stay tuned. We’ll provide more information once it’s been confirmed. #When are you returning the red cities to us? Ans: Currently even the other versions of this game have the Red Cities turned off. It is currently being improved; so please stay tuned. Thank you for your patience and understanding in the meantime. #MARKUS CAMPAIGN Ans: At present, it’s open until LV 80. For LV 81 and above, the other regions are closed and it’s currently due to be opened in the V1.20. To compensate for this, everyone in S1-S40 has been sent with 500 War Soul Elixirs each on the 15th of March, 2017, 03:00 (server time). You’ll be able to claim it until the 19th of March, 2017. #V1.20? Ans: That sounds like a long time away; so let’s have a sneak peek into what could come up in the following version: New hero(s), New Fate Gear(s), New Legion War; as for the lucky hero, we can’t tell you who it is but here’s a few clues: a)A male hero b)He’s not a Grand or Special Grand hero c)Could be a Sellsword or an Imperial ---- For more exciting events and information on Brave Cross, please ‘Like’ and follow our Facebook fan-page. On FB, search ‘BraveCrossCommunity’ and ‘Like’!